Believe in Hope, Believe in Me
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: A "Jack Lives" story. When Rose & Jack dock in New York, all both want to do is get healthy and get on with their lives. It'll be hard but they're willing. But someone doesn't want their happiness... a familiar face? And more hardships will follow, too.
1. Survival

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Titanic. Believe me, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, haha. I DO NOT own any of it. I am merely writing a fanfiction to show how much I lovelovelove the movie. All direct quotes are James Cameron's works, please don't sue me, haha.

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first venture into any other fan fiction other than pro-wrestling, so please be nice... or just cut me some slack. ;) Haha. I've loved Titanic for years now, ever since I was a little girl when it first came out and after watching it again recently, I really wanted to take a stab at the fan fiction aspect of it. I know the beginning of this just seems like another "Jack lives" story, but I promise it's more than that. Anyone who knows my writing knows I try not to go for anything that is all the same cliche. Please though, tell me anything for improvements. I love hearing ways to improve. I don't know what else to say, but I will say one more thing: the upcoming chapters will be longer than this, I'm hoping. Yep, I believe that's it. Please enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't feel my body.

Jack had been right. When we were spit into the water as the ship sunk, my already wet skin felt like I was being stabbed – over and over again. But now, I was numb. Around me, all was quiet. Jack's breathing was coming in short spasms and I was so worried for the both of us.

Truthfully, it all seemed very unfair. I was finally free of every constraint I had in my life. I had a man who obviously loved me and who only wanted the best for me. Yet, there we were plunged in the ocean, surrounded by dying, innocent people who had a slim chance of going on with their lives. Where were the boats? Someone had to come back for us. There was room. That much I knew. Somehow, someone had to help us. God couldn't let it go like this.

"J-jack, I'm s-so c-c-cold," I whispered. His hand was tightly around mine. It was the only warmth I felt. His promise still rang in my ears. If anything, I was determined to keep that promise.

"B-b-boats a-a-are c-c-coming."

Were they? It felt like hours since the boat had sank. The air was freezing. How much longer until my body gave in to the cold? The images from earlier in the night still laid heavily in my mind. Giving my virginity to Jack. The kisses we had shared. Nearly dying on several occasions. How could we not survive this? In every other way we had beaten the odds. I needed to believe we would once more. But the grog was taking over. My head was getting cloudy, yet surprising clear at the same time…

"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes…"

*******

"Is anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

There was a bright light shining in my face. It took a moment for it to register. There was a boat! A boat! I tried to move, but found I was nearly frozen to the wood I was on. Struggling for a moment, I faced Jack. "Jack! Jack! There's a boat!" He didn't answer; didn't move. Deathly still. "Jack?!" my voice was hysterical already. He couldn't be gone. There was hope in our future, I still believed that. "Jack! There is a boat!"

My icy eyes flew to the now dead man with the whistle. He was my only hope of the boat's hearing me. Each time I spoke, my voice felt raw. I knew there wasn't any way of the people inside to hear me. But what about Jack? I promised him I'd survive. But I wasn't surviving with him.

Off the board I went, back into the icy water. It was just as cold as I remembered it. Jack's hand was basically glued to mine, trying to drag me down. Why hadn't he gotten a lifejacket? I pulled him back afloat, kicking my way toward the whistle. It was our only hope. How had it come to this?

My lips were so cold. Unbelievably, unmistakably ice cold. The whistle wouldn't register at first. I had to try several times to get it to really give a noise.

"Come about!" a voice yelled. The light swept back in my direction. I only hoped they could see me bobbing, the whistle between my lips as I had Jack's motionless body clinging to my backside. They were by our side in minutes. The man inside, obviously cold, but no where as cold as I was looked between us. "That man is dead, Miss."

Stubbornly, I replied, "No. He's not. Take him."

"Ma'am…"

"Take him!" I cried, my voice cracking, throat sore. "_Please_."

The two men on the boat exchanged a look and then pulled Jack's frozen body inside the boat, where several other people were huddled under blankets. Then, they reached in and pulled me in, shivering at my touch. Only second later, Jack and I were beneath the blankets, my body shivering still. Jack hadn't moved. I didn't what to believe what the men were saying was true. Jack wasn't going to die. He was a survivor. He said it himself. I pulled him closer. We had a future. Even in the face of sorrow, I still believed that.

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** Okay, so that's the first chapter. I know a lot of stories start out like this, but please, do continue reading. Also, the next few chapters will revolve around what happens on the Carpathia. And I'm not sure, but I may be switching through POV's in here. Maybe from Rose's, to third, but I'll alert you beforehand. We'll see. Please review! :)


	2. Needing more than a thread of hope

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Titanic. Believe me, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, haha. I DO NOT own any of it. I am merely writing a fanfiction to show how much I lovelovelove the movie. All direct quotes are James Cameron's works, please don't sue me, haha.

**Author's Note:** Hello again. :) Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, as well as those who favorited and alerted as well. I really do appriecate things like that. It keeps me motivated. As for this chapter, it's about double what was in the last chapter. It's a bit sad, too. I also tweeked some of the events a little just so I could work it my way around, but it's pretty much the same, well, with Jack around though. ;D Haha. Thank you to a friend who provided me with infomation about hypothermia, you know who you are. This person also provided me with something ELSE which I am thankful for too. Anyway, I'll shut up now (seriously, I have a tendency to ramble on in these things), and please enjoy!

* * *

***Jack's POV***

My body was increasingly getting numb. It was to the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore and could barely keep my eyes open. Ice was becoming my hair and my face felt like each little movement stretched the skin too far. But my love was safe. Rose would be okay. If she stayed on the door, everything would be okay. That was what I wanted. I needed her to go on. I'd sacrifice everything for her.

"J-jack, I'm s-so c-c-cold," she whispered, her voice so quiet. I think she squeezed my hand tighter, but I didn't really feel much of anything. Maybe she was giving up. She couldn't. There was so much for her to live for. Rose needed to remember that. There wasn't a dead end. It was all the beginning. Her life was only at the beginning.

I struggled to speak, feeling my lips glued together by the cold, "B-b-boats a-a-are c-c-coming." Or so I prayed. At this point, it seemed like they would never arrive. How long had we been in the water? Probably minutes. It felt like hours. How long until hypothermia set in and took me away from Rose? I didn't want that, but for her, if it was the only way of survival, I'd do anything.

She began to sing the song I sung to her quietly, stutters frequent. I tried to listen in and focus on her voice, but the more I tried to remain alert, the more my brain became groggy. I knew I didn't have much longer. The cold was taking over every inch of me. I no longer felt pain. My mind was what happened to be left my body. The boats would come, but until then, I'd just close my eyes, and hope for the best…

***Rose's POV***

The sun was coming up and my body was tired. The men who pulled me in from the water were talking in hushed voices; through I knew their eyes were peeled in my direction. Were they talking about me? They probably thought I was a crazy woman. Why would I take Jack with me? They didn't understand though. Even though Jack hadn't showed any signs of improvement, nor had he woken up as we rocked in the water, I wasn't going to leave him there. He was the only man I could say I truly loved. He risked everything for me, gave up all he had. I would be stupid to leave him floating down in the water.

"Miss," a voice said, moving closer to me. "We're coming closer to the rescue boat, The Carpathia. Will you be in need of assistance inside? We are available to help you in."

My head spun as I tried to sit up. But I didn't let that show. For once, I wasn't the one in the need of help. That was Jack. "No," I said through my parched lips. "Please help him."

They exchanged a look. "Miss, that man—"

"Needs your help," I countered in a low voice, my eyes deadlocked on the man. "Please help him when the time comes."

"Yes ma'am."

I sat back down, staring at Jack. He wasn't as blue as before and I believed I saw his chest rise just a little. That was all I needed to see. If Jack was still holding on, he would be with me. I once more remembered his words back by the lifeboats. "I'm a survivor." He'd survive. We had a future together.

Minutes later, I was pulled aboard the Carpathia by several of the employees. They also gave skeptic looks to the men on the boats, but also pulled Jack aboard and whisked him toward the boat's small medical room. Then, before I could follow, I was dragged toward an area where other survivors were standing. In front of me, they were separating the people into classes. Third class was put on the lowest point of the deck. Which was where I headed, still huddled in my small wool blanket.

My mind wasn't far from Jack though. Was he okay? Would he be okay? Were there doctors aboard helping him? When could I see him? All I wanted to do was see him. I deserved that much. Around me, women sobbed or held their children close. It felt eerie being alone in this. I was dry eyed and it felt absurd to be so.

"Can I take your name please, love?" I peered up at the man before me without much emotion. He stared back at me for a moment, looking at me with an expectant face.

In that moment, I realized whether or not Jack survived, I would use his surname. "Dawson," I said in a clear voice. "Rose Dawson."

*******

A little while later, I gathered my strength by taking the small portion of food they offered aboard. Then, I made a decision. After I finished eating, I'd go in search of Jack. For all I knew, he could be well and alive somewhere, thinking I had perished in the ocean. How would he know? I was sure no one would mention me. Even with my lavish red hair.

The food was okay, nothing to complain over. Then again, after surviving a sinking quite like Titanic, you really can't find the need to complain over everything. All aboard the boat were lucky to be alive.

I walked along the second class area, looking for any hopes of a medical area. I also kept my head covered well, just in case Cal had come to find me and drag me back to the hell of First Class. When I didn't find it, I decided to look for a friendly steward for help.

"Miss, could I be of your assistance?" a voice said.

A steward had come to me. He was holding the hand of a little girl who was crying. I assumed she had lost her parents in the sinking, but I couldn't be sure. "Yes," I replied. "I need to find the ship's doctor or wherever the sicker survivors were taken. My husband was taken there when we arrived."

The steward looked down at the little girl holding his hand and then told me he'd be right back. I waited for him to return, only five minutes later. "Now Miss, you said you were looking for your husband?"

"Yes. His name is Jack Dawson." When the steward didn't answer, I continued, "He's blonde with blue eyes. Maybe…"

"I'm not aware of the sicker survivors' names, Miss. But I can lead to the area he would be in. This way."

I was lead to a part of the ship I had not thought of to look, a darker area of hallways to a place that seemed deserted, other than a few beds with unmoving people on them. It startled me. It was nearly all white in color, from the sheets, to the walls and everything else. "Is there someone I can speak to?" I managed to ask, my throat going back to the dry way it had been in the water.

"The doctor and his nurse should be back momentarily. We seemed to have a seasick person aboard."

I felt my head nodding at the steward's information and I managed to thank him as he ran off, obviously busy with what had happened. It was very frightening to be in such a silent area without anyone around to talk to. One of those bodies on the beds, positioned under a good amount of blankets, could be Jack. So close, yet so far away. Another chilling feeling.

"Are you the madam looking for Jack Dawson?" From behind me, an elder man who looked an awfully a lot like the Captain of Titanic asked me. Beside him was a younger woman, about the same age as me.

"Yes."

He nodded, his eyes not giving away any answers to Jack's condition. "Right this way."

I followed who I assumed to be the doctor into the darkened white room, staring at each bed. But it was hard to make out who the people beneath the sheets were. "What can you tell me, doctor?"

It was obvious to him that I wasn't going to wait for an answer much longer and when he looked up at me, I finally saw the grave condition I was about to be told about. "Miss…"

"Dawson," I answered with a slight smile. "Rose Dawson."

"Mrs. Dawson," the doctor continued, "Mr. Dawson is in a very delicate state. He is alive, but barely. His heart rate is low, as is his pulse. We have monitored his condition since he arrived and we've noticed very little change. Considering, he has not gotten any worse, which is a good thing, if only very little."

"What are his chances?" I breathed in deeply, fear rising from inside of me. Jack was alive, but for how long? The look on the doctor's face petrified me.

"As of right now, I do not think they are very good. Maybe a fifty, fifty chance, but that is only considering if his condition remains this way. As medical science is limited in many aspects, all we can do is keep him warm and pray for the best, Mrs. Dawson."

Determined not to cry, I nodded my head once more. "Can I see him, please?" It did seem somehow that Jack was holding on. His condition hadn't worsened and I hoped that his survivor words would kick in. I needed Jack and I prayed it worked both ways.

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse spoke instead. "He's the last bed on the right." They both smiled at me apologetically and then headed toward the main doorway where I stood moments before. Then, they began to talk in hushed voices. With a deep breath, I stared at the direction the nurse had pointed me in. Jack was only a few feet away. _Alive_.

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** I hope the langauge and dialogue is all right for this time period. I have a bad habit of putting in slang I use without realizing it. I did edit this, so I hope it's okay. Please let me know if I miss anything factually or things like that. I'm not perfect, haha. And please, please review, alert, all that good stuff. I truly mean it motivates me. :) Thanks.


	3. Never let go

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned Titanic, I would not be sitting at a three year old computer with three bucks to my name right now, haha. I don't own it. I do this for fun, so please don't sueeee me.

**Author's Note:** And so we meet again, hello! Third chapter, yes? Well, I'll get to that in a moment, but I just wanted to address a couple things. I believe I have mentioned before that I am new to Titanic fanfiction but I have taken quite a liking to it and have been reading some _wonderful_ stories on here. Doing so, I noticed that a bit of what I have done so far as been done so far. Which I didn't know. But clearly, I haven't written this before and I do believe everyone deserves a stab at what they want to write, so... well, yeah. I enjoy writing this and will continue to do so.

Secondly, I know it does seem a bit farfetched that Jack could even have a chance at surviving something like this. I know, I know. But the boat that did go back in real like did rescue four people from the water and three of those people lived, I do believe. So it's not impossible. I believe in miracles and I do think that Jack truly (well in the movie, at least) could have survived being in the water. Anyway, I'll shut up about that now. That's pretty much all I wanted to say for that.

Thirdly, a big, much appreciated THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, and complimented me. If you could see the big dorky smile on my face each time I see that stuff, you'd laugh. I truly do love it all. Now, so you can all stop reading my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

The room seemed to become darker as I stopped in front of the last bed on the right and stared at the thick wool blankets that covered the man I loved. My fingers trembled as I touched the blanket, feeling the body beneath it. Then, I moved closer up the side and sat down on a chair. Before I even moved the blanket's aside, I recognized the hair on Jack's head and gasped. Even though the doctor had said he was here, it was just an overwhelming relief to know he actually was and that I wasn't a part of a cruel practical joke.

Slowly, I pulled the covers back a bit, only to expose the peaceful features of his handsome face. He looked exactly the same, not that I expected otherwise. Although, Jack was pale – very pale and there was still a tint of blue on his lips, but he did look better in color, better than the night before.

"Oh Jack," I moaned, cupping my hands around his chin. I brought my face down and gently pressed my lips to his unmoving ones, taking my time to kiss every bit of them, savoring the feeling it gave me. If only he'd awaken and give me the relief of kissing me back. "Get better, Jack."

My body arched back up. My eyes wouldn't break the stare they had on his quiet body though. Jack had sacrificed everything, I realized, to save me. To give me what I wanted. Suddenly, I felt sick. I had nearly cost him his life. If somehow I had stayed on the lifeboat, maybe he would have been on the door and be in better condition then what he was now. Guilt choked me as I began to cry silently, not minding that someone could walk in and see me so disheveled.

"Oh Jack," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

*******

A little while later, I walked back into the daylight, wondering what I was going to do once we docked in New York. It seemed like there was a fork in the road. One led to what could happen if Jack awoke and we went on together, and the other was a dark, scary road that would lead to my life without Jack. I feared the second road. I couldn't imagine going on with the promise I'd spoke of with Jack without him. His survivor words were like a broken record in my head – I heard them over and over again. _Please wake up,_ I thought sadly, staring out at the water.

"Are you sure there is no one by the name of Rose Dewitt Bukater on this ship?"

My ears perked in fear at the sound of a voice I had hoped to never hear again. His haughty words were masked by slight annoyance. If no one else was around, Cal would have struck the steward. He didn't understand. Cal never would. To him, if you didn't supply the answer of what he wanted, you were in the wrong.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm afraid there isn't. I have checked the list twice over and I can assure you that there is no one aboard this ship by that name."

Cal laughed emotionlessly. "Thank you for your help," he snapped in a low voice, "but I'd rather take a look for myself."

"Sir, this is steerage," the steward reminded him. "There aren't any First Class people below decks."

"Out of my way!"

I glanced around, grabbing a blanket and covering my head in panic. If Cal even saw one red curl, he'd surely drag me back up to my mother and his other pathetic friends. I wasn't going back to that life. With or without Jack (I hoped with) my life wasn't in their hands anymore. My fate wasn't First Class. Jack had been right; I wasn't one of them.

You could hear his feet squeaking around the deck as he searched for any sign of me. I feared that the wool I had pulled around my shoulders and head wasn't enough. Maybe he could even sniff me out, like a dog. It wouldn't be the first or last time he acted like one. Finally, I heard an aggravated sigh escape his lips and the noisy shoes faded away.

"Have any luck, Sir?"

Cal grumbled something to the poor man and took off toward better accommodations. I watched as he walked, those dark eyes still narrowed in annoyance, his posture arched in a similar way to last night's when he had chased Jack and me through the flooded areas. He was vicious. And oddly enough, though I had some fear still instilled in me, I was glad to see him go, glad to see I was truly, finally free.

*******

Night fell on the _Carpathia, _leaving us survivors to fend for ourselves in the cold, dark air. When the adrenaline and the shock had wore off, I found I was exhausted and weak from real-life nightmare, my body and the joints inside of them tense, becoming unable to move after a extended seat. My mind didn't wander far from Jack though. He was still inside the infirmary, struggling for life. I ached to be next to him, his body touching mine, warm like we had been in the automobile not too long ago. To feel him touch me the way I wanted to be touched, to love me the way I wanted to be loved. Not to be sitting in a small space of my own, huddled under a blanket that didn't help much against the wind, surrounded by sobbing and broken people. All alone. Waiting.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I was brought back to the sinking, watching innocent lives be lost right before my very eyes. Seeing people fall to their deaths. Hearing the screams that echoed relentlessly in my mind. Instead, I remained awake, in a trance-like stake.

The stars offered some assistance; they reminded me of Jack. It humbled me, staring at the little white dots in the sky, knowing I was only seeing a small portion of what was really out there. I was only a small portion of what was left as well.

*******

The next morning, I awoke from a listless sleep that only lasted a few hours. But I hadn't really slept. I fell asleep against the stars, my mind still haunted. When all you feel is the numb cold, you don't really rest. But I still dragged my body into a standing position determined to fight through another day toward New York. I made myself head toward the small kitchen area, taking my portion of bread and soup, bringing it to a bench where I sat and watched the other Third Class people around me.

Tears were still plentiful.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to feel the same guilt and remorse I had felt seeing Jack so quiet. But once I had left, the pain had numbed me. I sat expressionless, feeling nothing, waiting for hope, waiting for a good moment. The more I waited around, the more hopeless I felt. What was going to happen? Where would I go? And Jack… what would happen to him? The doctors didn't expect much, which I knew. Suddenly, a feeling of anger shot through me, wakening my dulled veins. _What_ was I doing? Jack would be so angered with me, knowing I was pitying myself. He would tell me to hold on and take what I had by the reins. To not give up. To never let go. To never let go of hope and all around me. I felt stupid so abruptly.

"Never let go," I murmured. "Never let go."

"Rose?" For a moment, I froze. No one knew I was alive. Then, I placed the voice and relief flooded me. I turned to see Molly Brown standing a few feet away, concern and relief of her very own on her face. "Oh Rose," she murmured. "Cal said you hadn't made it."

I couldn't speak. What did she want?

"Rose? I had looked through the survivor list and I didn't see your name, darling." A smile twitched her lips. "Cal spoke so negatively, it sickened me. I decided to look elsewhere."

She wasn't making much sense. Was I dreaming?

"Rose Dawson." _Rose Dawson?_ She knew. "Clever, Rose. Very clever."

"Please," I croaked. "Don't tell Mother or Cal."

Molly frowned, coming closer and sitting down next to me. "Don't be stupid, Rose. I would never do such a thing. You and me… we're different. We're not like them." That much was true. 'New money' or not, Molly was a good person. Another wave of stupidity rose through me for even doubting otherwise.

Still, I didn't get it. Why did Molly come find me? If she wasn't interested in bringing me back to First Class society, what did she want?

"Darling, I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured, running her hands through my tangled hair. "When you didn't get on the lifeboat with your mother and I… I feared the worst. You went back for Jack, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Where is Jack?" For the first time, she seemed to notice I was alone. "Did he…?"

"No," I murmured. "He made it… barely. In the infirmary… we were stranded in the water for a long time. He has a severe case of hypothermia. The doctors say it could go other way."

"Good God," Molly murmured. "That poor boy. How did you get rescued?"

"One of the boats came back. Jack had already slipped unconscious and… I couldn't leave him, Molly. I promised him something, but I couldn't go on with that promise without offering him some kind of hope too." I took a deep breath, telling the second person of my feelings for Jack. "I love him."

"I figured so." She hugged me. "He's a good boy, Rose. A good boy."

A humorless laugh left me. "If only Mother would understand that."

"Your mother doesn't understand a whole lot of anything, darling. She sees with blinders on her eyes." Molly shook her head, standing up. "Well, Rose, I must say, I need to get back before my absence is noted. I just wanted to see if you were okay after all. When the ship docks, don't hesitate to find me, darling." She offered me a warm smile as she said her goodbyes and made her way toward the stairs. I watched her for a while, until she disappeared from my eyesight. Molly's reasoning for finding me made sense and I was glad she did, but I couldn't help but notice that after her small talk, I felt a little fuller, a little surer of myself again.

I smiled, hearing his voice in my head once more. "Never let go."

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** Kind of a boring chapter, but I think it was needed. Just as a little fyi, this will not be the last time you see Molly Brown. I loved her in the movie and I plan to use her in my story. The woman, movie and in history is one hell of a person. And I also did change the scene where Cal goes to look for Rose a little bit as well, but I warned I may change some of that in the previous chapters I do believe... lol. Anyway, I think that's it. Please read, alert, and review! :D


	4. Molly Brown

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning it. I own the DVD though! What's that get me? :D

**Author's Note:** Well, hey! :D Happy Labor Day! Sorry there was a bit of a delay in this chapter. I couldn't get the ending for some reason, but it clicked this morning otherwise it would have been up several days before this. A major THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed, I really do appreicate it (and I'm sure you're sick of me saying that, haha). Business will be picking up in the story very soon and I'm excited. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

You find when you're on a boat without anything to do that the time slows on by.

I found myself staring at the sky most of the time, hoping for a miracle, praying for a wish granted. But I did spend a good amount of my time in the infirmary, staring at my beloved Jack and his fragile body. It seemed so cruel every time I was in there. How could someone so strong and determined become so fragile and weak? This wasn't the Jack I knew. He was someone who rose above everything. Even in three days time, I knew that. Still, I didn't give up. Three words kept me from falling apart all over. Three words and a feeling of strong-willed courage.

We docked in New York on the eighteenth of April. I and the others with sick loved ones were told that they would be bringing the sickly to a nearby hospital and to find a place to stay.

Alarm rippled through me as reality set back in. We were in New York City. This was not my hometown; I was from Pennsylvania… I didn't know a soul in New York. You could call it lucky that hotels and shelters began to open all around us, many owners waiting at the doors with friendly smiles on their faces and open arms.

I was ushered in a hotel by the name of York's Finest Inn, given a small cot and a blanket.

"My wife and I apologize for the lack of privacy," the owner, who had introduced himself as Alvin Burke, spoke softly. "We have given many survivors a place to regroup. We wish we could do more, but it's out of our hands now. There are fine dining areas around us though."

I was touched by his sincere help and thanked him, pulling my still exhausted body into the small bed and laying there, my mind still on Jack. Somewhere in the city he was in a hospital bed now, all alone. Yet hopefully, someone would help him. We weren't on a ship any longer and medical science had to have something to help heal him. First thing in the morning I planned on finding him and seeing so for my self.

***Jack's POV***

She came in every day and spoke to me, her soft, strong voice the only thing I could comprehend. I wasn't sure why I couldn't respond to her, or reassure her when she fuddled and became uncertain. It hurt me to hear her praying for me to get better, especially when I didn't know what was wrong. I couldn't see her, her voice was the only thing I could hear. It was an easy assumption to make that I was in the infirmary. I only wished I knew why. The last thing I could remember was the ship going down and trying to not think about the pain as the water hit me. After that… it was all a blur.

Had I hit my head? Did I almost drown? … What had happened?

And why couldn't I respond to Rose? She was all I heard. There were times when I had to fight to hear her before I grew week and passed out. Several times she'd mention a doctor, but I had no idea what the doctor was doing, if he was there. Being only able to hear had its definite defects. It seemed almost cruel, only being able to listen to her whisper and sigh. There was nothing I wanted to do more than take her in my arms and hold her close. To protect her.

But what intrigued me most was this three worded statement she kept repeating. "Never let go." She promised me she wouldn't. I only wished I could understand why she wouldn't.

Every day I screamed to be heard, for her to hear that I loved her and I wanted her safe. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and never be without her again. And every day, I found myself unable to, lying in a haze I just couldn't break.

***Rose's POV***

The hospital was housing several _Titanic_ survivors I quickly learned as I found the place and stared at the building before me. It was large and built tall, firm. Inside there, Jack awaited me.

I only wished for him to wake up and be with me. For us to run away and never look back. I didn't care about money or class… I just wanted Jack. This was an idea I would not give up on. Jack and I would have our happily ever after, I was sure of it.

Still, I felt myself shake as I entered my room. He was still wrapped in several blankets, but machines and hospital equipment surrounded him. All I could make out was his hair and jaw line. It was the only way for me to know that the person beneath the sheets was my Jack.

"Jack," I whispered longingly, pulling myself a chair. I sat beside him, cradling his limp hand in mine. It wasn't cold like it had been the first day on the _Carpathia_ but it was still far from what I wanted to feel. I wanted the pressure of his grip in mine. For him to bring his hand to his lips so he could kiss the back of my hand like he had done before dinner only a week before. Most of all, to feel those tempting lips to kiss me back. "I love you, Jack."

I spent all of visiting time with him, only to be told by doctor's to expect the worst. His condition hadn't improved, nor worsened, but it seemed they didn't have much hope for my Jack. I wouldn't give up though. Doctors made mistakes all the time. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Jack would recover from this and we'd live like we talked about. Images of the Santa Monica pier graced my head, along with horses and cheap beer. It was only a distance away. A short distance.

Things didn't change over a week though. I spent my time between the hotel and the hospital, using the time to think about how to get a job. I wasn't sure what I could do and what was available. My mother had talked about the "dreaded" job as a seamstress, which I was sure I could learn. But I hadn't a single place to start.

Then, I came to an idea. At first, I rejected it, determined to make it on my own. But being that I was a seventeen-year-old girl in a city where I had no familiarity, the fire that fought with me was put out. I needed to get back on my feet and provide for me and Jack until he was back on his. To do so, I needed a place to stay. And while Mr. Burke was a lovely man, the survivors staying at the hotel seemed to dwindle by the day and I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

This was where my idea came into the picture. She had spoken to come find her when the _Carpathia_ docked; Molly Brown that is. Which was what I intended to do. Therefore, the following day, I found myself walking down an unfamiliar neighborhood, looking for the house number 939, belonging to Molly Brown. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she'd allow me to stay for a little bit.

I found her house quickly and knocked on the door. It was opened a minute later, revealing the proud Molly herself. Her face lit up when she saw me and her arms flapped around my smaller body in a hug. "Rose, darling!" she crowed. "How are you?"

"Very well, Molly." She invited me in and we sat down in her sitting room.

"And Jack?" she asked hopefully, eyes still in slight fear.

I sighed. "There hasn't been a change."

"Poor Jack," she sorrowed, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, dear. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually," I murmured, "there is."

"Anything."

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I was hoping the offer made aboard _Carpathia_ still stood. I have found you, after all."

Molly roared a response, "Of course! What do you need?"

My feelings became sheepish and I looked down at my worn in dress that another Third Class survivor had given me. It was dirty and in severe need of cleaning but oddly enough, I felt at peace with what I was for once. It seemed to fit better than some of the dresses I owned as First Class. "A place to stay. Only for a little while though. I just need a place to stay for a little while."

"Oh Rose," she murmured. "You don't even have to ask. You're always welcomed here."

"And my mother won't know?"

"Absolutely not." Molly smiled, lifting my chin. "What did I tell you? We're not like them."

I had to smile. At least I had a friend in Molly and a place to stay for the time being. I didn't have to worry about running into my mother or Cal and I knew that I was in for a few laughs here and there with Molly around. It also helped that she supported Jack and I together and the good feelings helped greatly in case.

"Thank you, Molly. From the bottom of my heart."

"Rose, darling, please. You don't have to thank me."

"I'll pay rent once I get a job and I'll—"

"Rose, stop. Just get situated first. We'll iron out details later. You don't have to pay rent."

I went to protest but she silenced me with a touch of her finger. My head craned downwards and I followed her into the kitchen where several maids were preparing dinner.

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up, darling? There are towels just down the hallway from here. Samantha, be a doll and go get Miss. Rose a towel and one of your dresses, please." She looked over the maid and decided we were about the same size. "I'm sure dinner will be ready soon and I can almost bet you're starving."

My eyes welled with tears once more. I didn't deserve this yet somehow; I was given a roof and a good meal. So I followed Samantha toward the hallway, ducking out of site, but sure to whisper, "thank you" to Molly once more before I completely disappeared.

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** Yep, I told you Molly would be back! Now, I don't know where Molly Brown lived, but for the sake of the story, it's now gonna be NYC, lol. And I thought it was a nice touch that Jack can hear Rose but has no memory of nearly freezing in the water - isn't it cute that he's upset he can't comfort her? *Giggle* I'm a romantic, what can I say? Yep... that's about it. Please review, alert, and all that good stuff! :)


	5. Good News

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning it. I own the DVD though! What's that get me? :D

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I apologize profusely for the 12 day wait of this chapter. I don't like not posting for that long... lol. It bugs me, but boy have I been busy as of late! But I do have a new chapter. Hope you don't mind if I ramble a bit first. Well, I watched Titanic today just for fun and I bawled my eyes out at the end again screamed at Cal and laughed, and awed, and all that good stuff. Man, how amazing is this movie? I love Leo and Kate. They just just the perfect couple to me. Shame that nothing ever became of them in real life. Then again, back at the Golden Globes, she did say she loved Leo a lot... just some wishful thinking, hehe. Anyway, yeah, Titanic still makes me bawl. What else do I have to say? Not much more. I'm honestly not that big of a fan of this chapter but I think it turned out okay, it's certainly not my best. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter too... well, yep, I think that's it.

OH WAIT. Has anyone noticed that Leo's movies have been on a lot lately? I've watched Blood Diamond, Gangs of New York, AND Catch Me If You Can all in the past few weeks. Yay! Okay, now that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

***Jack's POV***

I hadn't heard her voice for what seemed like forever now.

It could have been days though. Time was at a standstill in my mind and each second that passed felt like years or decades, leaving me aching to hear her soft, beautiful tone in my mind. There were other voices though. Unfamiliar voices of women and men who came and went, talking in hushed tones as if they knew I could hear them. I heard things like 'increasing temperature' and 'rapid heart rate' that finally gave the clue that I was in a hospital. The memory of what happened still wouldn't come though. Last I checked, we were waiting for the ship to sink… and then… what?

There was pain too. Pain that kept me from staying awake all the time, the pain that knocked me out of whatever consciousness I was feeling. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel – all I heard were the voices. It was driving me insane. Rose always sounded so depressed when she was near me, her voice broken and so insecure – so unlike herself. She spoke confident words, but the force behind it was clear. It angered me… had Cal done something I was unaware of?

If he had even let a finger touch her porcelain face I would kill him. The anger only made the pain worse though and exhaustion took over me once more. Just before I drifted away again, I heard a soft voice say, 'pneumonia' and then, nothing…

**  
*Rose's POV***

"Hello Dr. Benson," I greeted with a smile as I came through the hallway, seeing the elder man holding a clipboard just feet from Jack's room. I always figured if I came with a smile, he couldn't bring bad news. So far, it had worked. "How are you today, Doctor?"

Dr. Benson didn't answer me for a moment but stared intently at me. "Young Rose," he spoke softly, reminding me of my time on the ship and Mr. Andrews who I missed dearly. "I have news. You may perceive this news as bad but I assure you, in some ways, this is good."

What was he talking about? I hadn't the slightest idea what absurd thing he was talking about. "Pardon, Dr. Benson?"

"About Jack, dear," he explained, old eyes straining to make me understand. "News about Jack."

"Jack?" I couldn't help but cry, running forward. For a moment, I feared the absolute worst. But seeing him peacefully "sleeping" in bed as I liked to believe, I felt a wave of relief swell though me and I turned back to Dr. Benson weakly. "News?"

"Are you alright, Mrs. Dawson?"

"I'm fine," I assured him quickly. "Just tell me the news, please."

Dr. Benson took me gently by the arm and forced me to sit down, making the fear come back into my mind. "We have found today that Jack's temperature as risen several degrees and his heart rate has increased." He stopped, looking at me. That sounded wonderful… why would I believe that to be bad? "But we also found that with the rise of temperature, he's sustained a bad case of pneumonia which isn't good for an already weak body."

"Should I be worried, Doctor?"

He ran a hand through his almost-bald head, sighing at me. "I would say no at this point. We've managed to keep him stable and we are giving him medicine to help. The good part of this is if he beats this, it'll probably help his body temperature and immune system greatly, both of which were obviously destroyed by the water temperature."

"That's great."

The doctor nodded, smiling softly. "It's going to be a rough week, Young Rose but I assure you, your husband is in the best of care here. When we get him better of this disease, I do see a much brighter future than when he was brought in."

I smiled broadly, staring into Jack's room, trying to hold back tears. "I'm… I'm not sure what to say. I'm so happy."

"He's not completely out of the woods just yet," Dr. Benson warned me gently, "But chances are much better. It's a miracle, Young Rose. A miracle in itself. Do you know the chances of someone living through something like that? He was nearly deceased when he was brought into the infirmary on the _Carpathia_ and now, well, if all works out…"

I blinked back tears, trying to contain myself. I wasn't worried about Jack as much anymore. He'd beat the pneumonia… that much I knew. Something like that wouldn't hold my Jack back. I was sure of it. "He's a survivor," I told the doctor proudly. "Truly."

"He is," Dr. Benson agreed. "Now, if you pardon me, I need to go check on my other patients, Mrs. Dawson. Good luck."

I watched him walk away for a moment before eagerly walking into Jack's room, staring at his peaceful face and body. It was hard to believe a disease was raging through him right then, but at the same time, I was almost glad he had it. This would help him greatly. Something usually so horrible was going to save us, save us both. It was still so hard to speak confidently while my heart did break momentarily and on occasion. Three words were what I lived by, but sometimes, everyone happens to have a weak moment.

"Jack," I called out as I sat down. "I hope you have heard the wonderful news! It seems silly of me to call it wonderful, but it truly can be. Your doctor is wonderful, Jack. He's going to make you better and then you can come home with me to Molly Brown's house. Yes, I'm staying there right now. I didn't want to, I wanted to be a strong, independent woman but I needed the help and a place to stay. I'm going to try to get a job as a seamstress though and then we'll have some money. We can find a place of our own. We can have babies and watch them grow… like you said. And you'll be a part of it." I kissed his hand gently and held it tightly between my fingers, feeling the warmth inside of it. The life that was there. "I love you, Jack. I'm going to back to Molly's now, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I love you."

Standing in the doorway, I had to suppress another smile. Finally something was going to look up for Jack and I. I didn't want much, just Jack well and awake with me. Struggle was welcome as long as we were together. I thought together, we couldn't be stopped. Any negative thoughts would be destroyed with us a team. We could become… anything. Everything we wanted. Money had nothing to do with it. The dreams I had… the moments we had before us. Everything could be so bright. It would all be so bright. I could feel it. Only a few steps away.

***

On the walk home, I decided to stop and pick up something for Molly. I didn't have much money on me, just some small change Molly had insisted I get some clothes with, but it seemed like enough for maybe a small gift. I walked into a store that was called Harry's Place and looked around. There was an old man behind the counter, smiling brightly at me. His smile reminded me of Captain Smith's and pain of guilt shot through me. With everything suddenly looking up, I had momentarily forgotten the terror that had ensued only a few weeks before.

Quickly, I picked up a gift and paid for it, nearly jogging out of the store, tears in my eyes. I couldn't possibly be happy right now. It didn't seem right anymore knowing how many lives had been lost on that day, from friends like Fabrizio and Tommy Ryan, to Mr. Andrews, and Trudy.

I stopped in a park and put the gift down on a bench, cupping my face in my hands. Another weak moment. I hated them so badly. It was like Jack was staring over my shoulder when I did so, scolding me to be happy. How could I though? There was so much distress around me.

Suddenly, I got the feeling as if someone was watching me. I sat up abruptly and tried to act like I wasn't crying. There was no one around though. Just a few birds and children playing off in the far distance, laughing in their dresses and trousers while their parents watched on. Unlike First Class children, those children were having fun. But… no one was watching me from what I could see. I got up and looked around again, still seeing nothing but nature. With a shake of my head, I grabbed my bag and hurried toward the road, my nerves shaken.

It had been such a long day and I was overtired, perhaps. I needed to go back to Molly's and sleep until the next day. Maybe eat a little too. But sleep, definitely. Things would be better tomorrow. So much had happened in the day and there was a surplus of feelings that happened to be going through me. Not even adding to the idea that I had gone through a tremendous ordeal myself only a few weeks prior. A night of sleep would be good for me.

But when I got to Molly's, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched or followed. When I turned around once more though, all I saw was the neighbor and my petty fears.

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** Again, not my best writing. :( Sorry. Well... yeah, I promise Jack will be waking up soon, and no it's not a spoiler, we haven't even gotten INTO the action yet for real... hehe. ... man, I'm annoying. Someone get me some tape to cover my big mouth with... just kidding, please don't. But do please review, alert, and all that good stuff! :)


	6. Better News

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning it. I own the DVD though! What's that get me? :D

**Author's Note:** Hello people. :) Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated this in several weeks again. My life isn't so full of free time anymore. I got a job (my first one, actually - I'm a teenager) and I find that I don't have as much time to write anymore. But I'm trying. Also, I did have a bit of writer's block but I think I got it worked out, actually. So... well, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much, you don't have any idea, I assure you. I love seeing an email from FF saying I have a review, hehe. Anyway... not much to say. This chapter will make many of you smile, I believe. Also, don't be fooled by several new characters... remember that... enjoy!

* * *

***Jack's POV***

Burning. Hot. Intense pain. Raised voices over my head somewhere while machines beeped and feet shuffled. There was a bright light above me and that was all I could see. Absurdly, I was glad to be able to see something. It proved to me that I was still alive and not living in some strange unreal reality.

"Sir, what should I do?"

"Mary, just please relax. We're trying to stable him. Just get what I asked and bring it quickly, please."

"Yes, Doctor Benson."

A man sighed. Maybe it was Doctor Benson. I tried to see if I could talk, but no sound came out. Frustration pulsed through me. "Hmm," a voice said with interest, the same person who sighed. "Interesting. Jack, if you can hear me son, do that again."

_Do what again? _I thought with confusion. Did he mean get angry? With little thought, I brought Cal into my mind and the way he had treated Rose. My veins burst with heat and my mind throbbed.

"Yes, Jack. Keep doing that. Good boy."

I didn't want to think about Cal because I couldn't do anything about him. But I did what the doctor was saying. I continued to think of things that angered me and then slowly the pain that I was in began to fade away. By what seemed like a small amount of time passed, it was just a dim, almost numbing pain.

"Doctor?"

"Forget it, Mary. Mr. Dawson is stable. I think he can hear us."

"That's good, Doctor."

"I know," the voice mused. "I'm going to go speak with the other doctors. Please make your rounds, Nurse Mary."

***Rose's POV***

It was a cool, brisk day as I set out from Molly's house in search of a job. In my mind, I had decided Jack would be proud of me if he could see me right then. No longer was I in First Class clothes, but a lovely dress that Molly's maid had picked out with me. When Molly was busy with other things, I spent time with Samantha who was just wonderful. She was about my age with thick brown hair that she wore tied back in a French braid.

Today, she was making a large supper with some of the other maids for Molly's dinner party that night. I was melancholy that she wasn't able to come with me for the day, but still didn't mind going alone. It allowed me to think about the future and what Jack and I would do when he was finally well. We could go to Santa Monica like we mentioned on the ship or maybe even visit Jack's hometown. The possibilities seemed to be endless.

As I walked through town though, I couldn't help but be brought down by the gloom in the town. All around me were signs about the "tragedy" Titanic, a ship that sunk and with it more of its passengers doomed. It sickened me truthfully. The idea that I wasn't one of those passengers because of Jack was haunting. For more than one occasion, I owed that man my life. And those who were gone because of luck or social class. It didn't seem fair. But life moved on, it seemed. As it became the third week since the horrible day, people in New York began to move into other conversations and interests. Titanic was slowly moving into the past.

And I was getting a job.

Samantha had mentioned her friend's boss Tammy was seeking women for her shop, no experience necessary. She also mentioned that Tammy was a nice woman who allowed women to work for a fair amount of money a week and provided lunches for those working at that time. It seemed like a fair deal to me. So that was where I was heading.

When I arrived, I was met with the strong, sweet smell of Apple Pie. Who I assumed to be Tammy was sitting on a wooden chair, carefully carving a piece out of a heavenly smelling pie. Behind her was an oak door that said "entrance to shop".

"Hello dearie." She placed her knife down and set her hands firmly on the table. "You must be Rose. I'm Tammy."

"I am," I told her with a smile of my own. "I am curious about the job."

"Of course," she chirped. "Excuse my mess. David from the bakery down the street set up this wonderful treat for me and the girls. I couldn't wait to have a piece. Doesn't it smell wonderful?"

"It does," I agreed.

Tammy smiled as she stood and beckoned me forward. "Are you from the New York area?"

"No. Pennsylvania, actually. But I do plan on staying in New York for a while and need some money if you will. My… husband is sick and I need to support us for now." I didn't want to mention that we weren't actually married. It didn't want the judging that came with not being married to Jack. As far as I was concerned, it wasn't their business that Jack truly wasn't my husband.

"Oh, dear," Tammy mused. "Oh wait, that's right. Carly mentioned that Samantha said you two were Titanic survivors. I'm sorry, dear."

"It's okay," I muttered, hating the word Titanic. "So, this job. What can I expect if I do receive the position?"

Tammy laughed at me as if I was a dumb little girl to which I somewhat was. "Oh, dear. You have the job already. Unfortunately, I need all the help I can get right now. I had to fire one of my girls and two others have left over the past month. I'm glad to have you if you're still interested."

"I'm very interested," I smiled. "So… when do I begin?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Tammy leaned against the counter and she smiled at me.

"Wonderful," I admitted. "That would be great."

"Great, Rose! I'll see you then. Welcome to Tammy's then."

I walked out of the shop with a sense of fulfillment. I had a job. Something I could truly be proud of in my life. I was a working class girl, not a delicate little flower that no one wanted to hurt. A strong woman.

As I began to turn to go home, I noticed the bakery that Tammy had mentioned. Then, I shoved my hand into the pocket of my dress and pulled out some money, counting it so I could get something small for lunch. Then, I walked across the road and entered the small store, the same delicious aroma hitting me again.

"Hello," a large man bellowed with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Just a roll," I answered, glancing around me. It wasn't a very big place to begin with and there wasn't much to choose from. As I waited I looked at who perhaps was David. He wasn't fat, more so bulky. He had on a pair of dark gray trousers and a cream colored top.

"Will that be it?"

His question stopped my rude staring. With an embarrassed smile, I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

We exchanged money and he smiled back at me. "I'm David by the way. I don't think I've seen you here yet."

"I'm new to the area, actually."

"Oh," David nodded. "Well, David Calvert. Hope you like New York."

"Thank you, Sir."

I turned to leave, but he called out 'ma'am' before I could get to the door. "What?" he smiled. "I don't get to know your name?"

***Jack's POV***

There was more pain but this time it wasn't that bad. And everything seemed so rushed. Almost as if I was dizzy, even though I couldn't see. I heard more of the doctor's voices and more machines making noises, but nothing else. Then, there was a sharp pain in what seemed to be my head and I could suddenly see fuzzy shapes before me, slowly becoming more clear figures.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson?"

I blinked, trying to get a better vision of the man before me.

"Mr. Dawson, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Benson… can you hear me?"

***Rose's POV***

"Rose," I said carefully with a smaller smile. It had been a long day and I just wanted to get home. "Have a good day."

Quickly, I exited the door and walked back toward Molly's house with hope surging through me. But before I could get into the door, Samantha nearly tackled me. "Miss. Rose! Miss. Rose!" she said, even though I had assured her several times that Miss wasn't needed. "You have wonderful news!"

"Yes, I got the job," I agreed.

She smiled widely and hugged me. "That's great!" But then she shook her head and laughed. "But that's not what I meant, Miss. Rose!"

"What is it, Samantha?"

"It's Jack, Miss. Rose," she told me excitedly. "Jack is awake."

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** I really like this chapter! And Jack is AWAKE! You may all cheer now. But he's not out of the woods yet, I assure you. And Rose has a job. And you've met several new people. So, what did you think? Let me know!


	7. Relief

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning it. I own the DVD though! What's that get me? :D

**Author's Note:** Hello wonderful Titanic fanfiction readers. I once again apologize for the wait of this chapter. Sometimes, life just doesn't want me to update and when writer's block hits, you can't do anything about it, you know? But I finally plowed through a chapter. I think this is pretty good. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter as well---I love reading them. There is nothing better than hearing that you enjoy the story on here. So, thanks once more. I think that's about it. So, enjoy!

* * *

Only in a moment, my life spun all around me. Intense flashbacks pulsed through my mind, crippling me, forcing me on the ground. I had a memory of Jack saving me from jumping, learning what a real party was, and one of my favorite memories, when Jack and I made love. Then there was horrible memories; being shot at by Cal, running through ice cold water in order to save Jack from death, and worse of all, thinking Jack was dead when the boats finally came back. These all went through my mind in seconds.

"Miss. Rose?" Samantha asked anxiously. "Should I call for a doctor?"

I couldn't answer her as my throat was dry. I looked up desperately trying to show that there was not an issue, that I was just shocked and overjoyed, but Samantha just stared back worriedly at me. Minutes passed by slowly and painfully but finally, I found my voice. "Who told you this?" I demanded softly, my voice awfully low.

"Why, a boy of about fifteen came by several minutes before your arrival with the news. I waited for your return, hoping that the happy news would brighten your day, Miss. Rose."

Shakily, I stood and smoothed out the creases in my dress. "This news is wonderful, Samantha. Excuse my poor behavior by the shock that has come with this. I must get to the hospital as soon as possible. Jack must be so confused."

Samantha smiled at me and looked around herself quickly. "I can prepare you a small supper if you would like, Miss. Rose and you could be on your way. I could also alert Mrs. Brown of your whereabouts so she does not worry."

Gratefully, I nodded at her suggestions and also looked around me. "I would like to change before I leave. This dress is filthy, I do believe. I will be ready to go in about fifteen minutes. Do you think you could prepare something on such short notice?"

Samantha tucked a few strands of hair behind her head, nodding eagerly. "Yes, of course, Miss. Rose. Go strip your dress and you will be ready to leave when you feel prepared."

I smiled at the young maid and hurried up the steps toward my room. I stepped inside, walking over to the dresser that Molly had provided me, pulling out a lavender dress that I found attractive. As I pulled the dirty dress off, I thought about how in a short time this room would not just belong to me, it would belong to Jack as well. We would struggle for a short period of time but then we could find our way, get back onto our feet. We would not have to live with Molly Brown.

Images of California and Jack's hometown floated into my mind. There were so many possibilities awaiting us. I couldn't wait to get to those possibilities and make them reality.

Minutes later, after combing my hair into a low bun, I hurried down the stairs, walking eagerly into the kitchen. I found Molly there, talking in her normal, booming voice. "Rose!" she bellowed, a wide, excited smile on her face. "Samantha tells me that Jack has awakened."

I smiled back at her. "So I have heard. I hope you do not mind, Molly but I would like to spend my night at the hospital with Jack. I feel I must. I miss him."

Molly nodded in understanding. "Of course, Darling. You take all the time you need. This house will still be here when you come back. Samantha, give her the meal." Samantha hurried over with a wrapped plate, steam seeping through the open cracks. "You tell Jack that I wish him well, Rose. Won't you?"

"Of course, Molly. Jack took a liking to you on…" I trailed off, not wanting to even mention the name of the damned ship.

She seemed to understand and nodded. "Go, Rose. Go be with Jack."

I hurried out of the house and down the still busy New York City street. Although it was nearly five p.m., the people of the large city were still crowding the already small streets. I pushed my way around them, trying to remember that they did not know of my situation, nor did I plan on alerting them of it. As far as I was concerned, the faster I got to the hospital, the faster I could be with Jack.

It took me nearly a half hour to get to the large, very scary building. I pushed my way around several bystanders, hoping I didn't seem rude. I chuckled, realizing that if I was with my mother at this point, I would have received quite the scolding and lecture. It dawned on me since the sinking I had barely thought of my mother and what had happened to her. Did Cal drop her once I disappeared? Or were they together somewhere, mourning my "death"? Surely, they were mourning the loss of the precious diamond that was in the dresser drawer at Molly's home.

Quickly, I walked to Jack's floor, my heart pounding. I never thought I would see Jack alive and awake again. Similar to the occurrence with Samantha, my legs nearly gave out. I instead forced them forward, knowing if I stopped now; it would be another wasted moment without Jack in my life. Call it desperate, but I wanted every second with him. I was now determined to make each day count.

"Dr. Benson!" I called out, spotting the older doctor near the nurse's station. I ran up to him, out of breath and panting much like a lady shouldn't. "Dr. Benson!"

"Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Benson greeted, smiling respectfully. "I suppose you have heard the news about Jack."

"Yes," I spoke, my voice quivering. "May I see him, Doctor?"

Dr. Benson took a clipboard from the nurse's station, reading over something I could not see myself. He made several humming noises over the next few minutes, tapping his pen against the hospital papers. "Mrs. Dawson, I do warn you. Although Jack had awoken from the coma, he is still very weak. His surroundings are unfamiliar and he is unable to speak at this point. We expect him to regain his memory as the day goes on. This happens to coma patients normally; it takes them a while to regain their surroundings."

He didn't answer my question. "I understand," I told him quickly. "Please, Doctor. Can I just see him?"

The older man nodded and instructed me to follow him into the room Jack had been in since arriving. I forced myself to take a breath and then walked in after him. For the third time that day, my knees shook. Jack was staring at the door, those beautiful and curious eyes staring back at me.

I lurched forward and ran to the bed, unable to control my tears. "Oh, Jack," I murmured, taking his limp hand into mine. He continued to stare at me and slowly tears welled into his eyes. I buried my face into his hand, holding onto it tighter, squeezing each of his fingers between mine, glad there was warmth there.

Jack continued to stare at me, those eyes—_those _eyes staring right into mine. Those eyes only made me cry harder and this seemed to bother Jack. His eyebrows furrowed together and he weakly raised his hand in mine and brushed it against my cheek. I smiled thankfully at him, kissing his fingertips, much like I had in the car. If it insinuated a memory, Jack didn't respond. Dr. Benson's words echoed in my mind. It would take him a while to become himself again.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Benson whispered and ducked out of the room.

Jack and I didn't need to speak. We were communicating through our eyes, locked as if it held so much more than a gaze.

"I missed you so much," I whispered lovingly, taking my hand and running it through his hair.

Jack frowned and he slowly opened his mouth. "Don't cry," he protested, his voice feeble and strained. "Too… beautiful…"

Only Jack could say something like that at a time like this. I chuckled slightly, twisting my fingers in his. I didn't want to overwhelm him with the constant reminder of the doctor's in my mind. Soon enough, I knew I would have to explain our living arrangements and what he had missed in the several weeks he had been in the coma, but at that moment, I was content; I was happy.

"I love you, Jack," I told him, burrowing my face into his hand once more. "Just know that."

A few hours later, I awoke in a stiff position on a wooden chair. Jack was seemingly asleep and the skyline was painted a purple-pink color, suggesting it was near seven or eight and that tomorrow would be a beautiful day with a wonderful outlook for Jack and I.

I stood up and stretched, feeling my bones ache in protest. I didn't know how long I had been out of it, nor did I know if anything had happened when I had fallen asleep. I suppose I needed it. With all the excitement of the day, my body had shut down without my recognition of it.

When I turned back around, Jack's eyes were on me. He seemed more awake this time, a little stronger as well. I smiled lovingly at him and greeted him with a warm hello. "I see we both dozed off for a little while," I teased, easing myself back into the chair. "Can you talk, Jack?"

I didn't want to overdo it. He had gone about a month without talking, a month of his life just ripped from his grasp, but I was anxious to hear his voice, more than a protest about my tears. I wanted to hear him say my name, hear him say something beautiful.

He nodded slowly. "Rose," he whispered, voice low and unlike what I was used to – but it was a start. A grin spread across his face. "I told you I was a survivor."

This made a whole new stream of tears slip down my face as I laughed. Was it possible Jack had heard me claiming him to be a survivor over the past few weeks? Did he actually hear everything I had to say subconsciously? "You are," I agreed, toying with his hands. "You definitely are."

Jack grinned once more, squeezing my hand. We remained like that for a while until a look of confusion crossed his face and he looked at me curiously. "Cal," he croaked. "… w'happened?"

"Do you not remember the sinking?" I spoke softly, with somewhat of a worried tone in my voice.

He struggled for a moment, eyes closed and then they popped back open in slight distress. "No," he muttered quietly. "No memory."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to relive that night; I wasn't even sure if I could repeat the kind of torture I had put myself through following the night in the ice cold Atlantic and on the _Carpathia_. It made me wonder if he would get those memories back eventually and I could avoid an explanation all together.

"I'll tell you when you're stronger," I murmured, patting his hand. "Just know we've both safe…"

He smiled at me, taking my hand and putting it up to his dry lips. Jack firmly placed a kiss on the opposite side of my palm and then held my gaze once more. This was such a rush of a feeling, having him to hold me and vice versa. It made me feel a whole new kind of whole, a feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time.

"Miss, visiting hours are now over," a voice said, and Dr. Benson entered the room. He smiled at me once more and continued assuringly, "Don't worry, Jack. She can come back tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Even though I wasn't looking forward to spending a moment without Jack, I knew it was important that he got his rest so we could move on with our lives. So I kissed him lightly on the lips once, thanked Dr. Benson once more and was on my way through the nightlife of New York.

About half way home, I got the odd feeling I was being followed once again. I stopped several times, sure I had heard footsteps, but instead ended up brushing it off as paranoia.

"Oh, Rose."

I jumped several feet into the air and slowly turned around. There, somewhat hidden in the darkness was the man from the bakery by Tammy's. He smiled at me as if we were old friends and not just acquaintances. "Hello," I greeted.

"What is a pretty lady like yourself doing out here so late?"

I backed up a few steps. "I'm on my way home," I explained. "How about you, Sir?"

"I do believe I told you my name was David. No need to be polite here, Rose."

There was something about him that was making me uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that it was dark and I was a woman without much experience on the streets. Or maybe it was the fact that I hardly knew this man and did not trust him whatsoever. However, if he was a friend of my new boss, he couldn't be all that bad.

"David," I finally corrected myself. "Well, I must be getting home. I have a very long day before me tomorrow. I start for Tammy's shop."

David nodded and quickly bid me goodbye, tipping his hat in respect.

Shaking my head, I quickly picked up mystep and made it home in record time.

* * *

**Another boring Author's Note:** I feel as if I covered a lot in this chapter. So, David. Do you guys find him trustworthy? Or no? And yay for Jack! So, what did you think? Let me know!


End file.
